


Cruel Summer

by Wellthisdidntgotoplan



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, certainly not me, everything is vague, who knows - Freeform, why do callum and marcus live in italy if they are not drivers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellthisdidntgotoplan/pseuds/Wellthisdidntgotoplan
Summary: Everything is perfect. At least that’s what Callum thinks until he turns his head slightly laughing at something Marcus said and then he sees him. Tall, broad, blonde. Gorgeous.That man across the pool was perfection.
Relationships: Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Cruel Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I have a question. Are Mick and Callum the new Sebson or the new Sewis?

The first time he sees him is from across the pool in Ibiza. Callum is standing with his friends, one arm on the bar, a cold beer in his other hand. The hot Spanish sun is beaming down on them, a cool breeze sweeping across the resort. Everything is perfect. At least that’s what Callum thinks until he turns his head slightly laughing at something Marcus said and then he sees him. Tall, broad, blonde. _Gorgeous_. He hasn’t got a shirt on and Callum can see his abs, he wants to lick them.

That man across the pool was perfection.

The next time he sees him is in a nightclub. The music blaring, the air is hot and sweaty. Callum is drunk. He hasn’t been this off his face in ages. He’s dancing terribly, tomorrow when he’s sober he’ll be embarrassed, but right now he doesn’t care. Marcus and Juri are grinding against each other and that’s when Callum sees him again. Tall, broad, blonde. _Gorgeous_. He’s standing by the bar, leaning into another guy. Both of them laughing. Callum wants to hear it. He wants to make the handsome man laugh. He’s about to walk over, instead Marcus announces he’s going to throw up.

Marcus ruins everything.

The third time he sees him is at the beach. The sand is hot beneath Callum’s feet, the smell of the see is in the air. Everything is perfect. Then he sees him. Tall, broad, blonde. _Gorgeous_. He’s in the sea with his friends. They’re laughing, splashing around, wrestling each other under the waves. Callum is starting to think fate is intervening. He’s thankful for it. He watches secretly under his sunglasses. Watching the abs dripping wet, the abs he wants to lick. He’s distracted he doesn’t even notice Juri coming to attack him.

When he looks back the tall, broad, blonde. _Gorgeous_. Is gone.

The next time he sees him, he finally speaks to him. They’re back at the pool again. It’s only fitting. Callum is by himself. Marcus and Juri are still in the pool, but Callum was thirsty. He’s on his way to get himself a drink when he literally walks into tall, broad, blonde. _Gorgeous_. They stumble for a second. Callum curls his hands around him to steady him. He’s solid. He feels strong and Callum’s mind is already going a hundred miles per hour imaging all the dirty things this man could do to him.

“Hi, I’m Callum.”

His name is Mick. Tall, broad, blonde. _Gorgeous_. His name is Mick. He’s German. He lives in Switzerland. He’s here on holiday with his friends, Arthur and Gianluca. He’s seen Callum staring, waiting for him to make a move. Callum regrets not going over to him on that first day. They happily ditch their friends. They end up walking along the beach. Mick. Callum can’t stop looking at him. He wants to know everything about him. Mick has the most beautiful smile and Callum loves that Mick keeps smiling at him.

They kiss for the first time standing under the moon, water brushing against their feet.

He sees Mick again the next day. They both can’t keep the grins off their faces. Callum wants to walk over to him a kiss him in front of everyone, but perhaps that’s not the best thing to do at breakfast. Instead, he welcomes Mick, Arthur and Gianluca to sit with them. Callum is happy to sit opposite Mick, staring at him fondly. He’s beautiful, it would be rude to look away. Their friends seem to get along, so it’s easy to sneak off without being caught.

They kiss for the second time against a wall while their friends jump into the pool.

He spends the entire week with Mick. Their groups merge into one. Their friends keep teasing them about sneaking off, but Callum doesn’t mind. He’s happy. Mick looks happy too. His beautiful smile makes Callum melt every time. It’s scary how obsessed he’s become. They’re at the beach again. Callum is lying in between Mick’s legs, leaning on his chest. Mick’s hand is running through his hair. He tilts his head upwards, Mick leans down and then they’re kissing.

That night they sneak out of the nightclub early. Mick fucks him into the mattress.

He’s halfway down a water slide when it hits him. Eventually his holiday will end. Eventually he’ll go home. Eventually Mick will go home. This is just a summer fling. Except it doesn’t feel like that. He lands in the pool at the end. He looks up, Mick is leaning against the rail grinning down at him. Fate is cruel. He spends the rest of day stuck to Mick’s side. Mick seems thrilled that Callum can’t seem to let him go.

He blows Mick in the waterpark changing rooms.

He’s in bed with Mick. The morning sun is peaking through the curtains. It’s a perfect morning to spend with perfect man. Tall, broad, blonde. _Gorgeous_. Mick. Callum doesn’t want to let him go. In three days he’ll be gone. Back in Italy, Mick will be here in Ibiza for another week then he’ll be back in Switzerland. It’s crazy to think how attached he is to Mick already. He’s going to miss Mick. When Mick kisses him, he gets butterflies. He pushes closer to Mick, rubbing his nose against Mick’s collarbone.

In the quiet morning, Callum whispers _I’ll miss you_.

Three days later, it’s the last time Callum sees Mick. They make love the morning of Callum’s flight. He says goodbye to Arthur and Gianluca. He lingers with his goodbye to Mick. They kiss. They hold each other. When Mick whispers _I’m going to miss you_ in Callum’s ear, Callum almost loses it. He kisses Mick for the last time. He tries not to be too sad on the flight home. He doesn’t want it to be a shit end to an amazing holiday but leaving Mick behind hurts. Marcus cuddles into him on the flight.

Tall, broad, blonde. _Gorgeous_.

He’s sitting at home. Marcus is spread across the sofa, a leg dangling off it. Marcus has spent the last month trying to cheer him up. Today, they’re having a Disney film marathon. So far, it’s not been working, but Callum is trying his hardest to appear happier. He feels bad. He knows he hasn’t been the same since Ibiza. Mick still rattles around his head free of charge. It’s ridiculous, but he misses Mick. It may have been just over a week, but for Callum it feels like a lifetime. That’s when his phone buzzes. He has an Instagram dm.

 _What’s Italy like this time of year_?


End file.
